Today's consumers have increasingly adopted new digital devices, like smartphones, tablets, smart watches, digital goggles, not forgetting other smart devices and wearable technologies. Many if not most of these devices are beginning to have features like a capability to run complex data processing and statistical activities and to execute more serious number crunching. Also, the devices may incorporate technologies to facilitate the capturing of samples of screen content into an image, as well as various imaging and sound capturing technologies like digital cameras and microphones, respectively. Such features and technologies are to a large extent provided in today's wireless devices, including smartphones, tablets, and phablets. Also, the next generation devices like smart watches, digital headsets, digital goggles, and other wearable technologies, have these same features included. Some of these wearable devices connect to the Internet through so-called master devices, such as a smartphone, and can even use the processing power of the master device. Nevertheless, the systems combining one or many smart devices and digital capturing technologies are becoming more and more popular.
Further, regarding transactions and payments with digital devices, they are becoming an important source of revenue to a vast number of players in the field of e-commerce and gaming industry, for instance. The use of computers and smart wireless devices to complete such transactions is on increase. The related procedures also involve a set of steps and actions with the user interfaces either on the smart devices or through wearable technologies.
Indeed, people use an increasing number of technical means to consume content and access digital services with their smart devices today. Traditionally e.g. most of the Internet usage was about web browsing and visiting certain sites. Nowadays people play with native apps, HTML5 based widgets, different kinds of notification and pop-up based wizards, augmented reality apps with real-time camera image showing in the background, or a set of textual or notification based dialogs projected to e.g. smart watches or digital goggles to mention few examples. The identification of such events cannot be based anymore on simple actions like tracing traffic between the device and Internet, such as various methods based on measuring the event of a site visit or page load into the device.
Besides on-device activities, people are obviously exposed to media events outside their smart and digital devices. What these activities are and do people provide any attention to them/how they potentially react to them, is not a trivial information retrieval and analysis problem to solve.